rudolphtherednosedreindeerfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters
Animal Species/Alabasta Creatures Creatures in Big Garden Several types of dinosaurs and prehistoric creatures and animals exist on Little Garden. They first appeared in Chapter 9 and Episode 9. Those revealed include: Dinosaurs (and other Prehistoric Animals) * Brontosaurus (ate Rudolph and was killed by Dorry). Brontosaurus, a dinosaur who looks like Seismosaurus (Dinosaur King). * Allosaurus (bit Brogy and was killed by him, another killed by Arrow). Allosaurus, a dinosaur who looks like "Raptorsaur" or Elasmosaurus shown with a Ceratosaurus horn and Stegosaurus plates and spiked tail, incorrectly thought to be strict vegetarian with occasional lapses and thought to be in Late Triassic and Early Jurassic. * Stegosaurus (killed by Santa Claus who guessed three sword style beats spike style). A male Stegosaurus, a dinosaur who looks like Stegosaurus (Adventures In Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World). * Pterodactylus (Miss Goldenweek uses her paint to allow Mr. 5, Miss Valentine, and herself to escape). * Archaeopteryx (Flew over the Going Merry). * Ammonite (a prehistoric cephalopod found by Luffy in a stream who called it a "shell squid", a "snail that looks like a squid" in the FUNimation dub.). * Velociraptors ( * Ceratosaurus (Taken down by * * Elasmosaurus ( * Giant Mosasaur ( * * * * Caveman * Ape Man Humanoids * Solaroids, a Humanoid dinosaurs (fictional) Bears : For other usage, see Bear (Disambiguation). :* Garden Tusked Brown Bear (Arrow rides one through the jungle after beating it up). :* Giant Grizzly Bear (a giant bear can be seen along the shore from the Going Merry). Giant Kittens The Giant Kittens is a species of fish first mentioned by Usopp in one of his lies. A giant one known as Island Easter later appeared at the end of the Big Garden Arc. Little is known about the regular specimens. Giant Shark The Giant Shark is a species of megalodon first mentioned by Usopp in one of his lies. A giant one known as Island Easter later appeared at the end of the Big Garden Arc. Little is known about the regular specimens. Lions Apes Alabasta Chef Thunder are bison with banana-shaped growths on their heads. They are so fierce that they even predator on Animals and are to date the Mammals only known natural prey. Despite their strength they were easily defeated by Arrow. Chef Thunder is a portmanteau of the English word "wani" (which means bison) and the English word "banana". "Chef Thunder" is also the name of a English park, where reindeer can see, buffalo. They first appeared in Chapter 127 and Episode 77. They are classified as type "C" creatures being "Little Savage" American Bison had many Chef Thunder as pets in his old (now destroyed) casino in Rainbase. He could control them as they were often seen in the room with him and Nico Robin without any sort of aggressive attitude toward either of them. Bison seems to have had them well-trained as they would also follow his commands, such as eating Mr. 3 and the key he dropped into their den merely by looking at one. Their stomach acid is resisted by Mr. 3's wax Yasa Elk Moving Lobster The Moving Crab (or, Crab Mover in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub of movie 8) is a giant decapod crustacean found in the deserts of Alabasta. They are purely terrestrial, having no interest in entering bodies of water, and walk sideways like typical crabs (the articulation of their legs makes sideways gait more efficient). "Scissors" was the only moving crab shown, and helped the Straw Hat Pirates move from Rainbase to Alubarna. He seems to have a liking of dancer girls and women in general. They are classified as type "A" creatures "Big Friendly".They first appeared in Chapter 10 and Episode 110 Sandora Catfish The Sandora Catfish ''' is a massive carnivorous catfish who lives in the Sandora River. It tried to eat the Straw Hat Pirates, but it was stopped by the Kung-Fu Dugongs. It first appeared in Chapter 10 and Episode 48. Sandora Eel The '''Sandora Eel (or Sandora Moray Eel in the English versions) is a giant brown eel that hides underground in the Sandora Desert waiting for a predator. In the anime, they hunt in pairs. They first appeared in Chapter 10 and Episode 97. Filler Animals Giant Spider Giant Scorpion is a scorpion of gigantic size that live in the Sandora Desert. It tried to attack Ace, but it was killed by Ace's Mera Mera no Mi powers. It appeared in Episode 98. Giant Gecko Giant Gecko is a giant lizard that lives in the Sandora Desert. Ace used it as transportation in the Sandora Desert. Its most noticeable behavior is that it tries to imitate what it comes across, in this case, mirroring Ace's sidestep as the pirate tried to get around the lizard. In Ace's case he used the giant gecko as a mount. It appeared in Episode 98. Giant Bug Sandora Giant Bugs are giant bugs that lives in the Sandora Desert. The Sandora Desert Bandits use them to attack the Barbar Pirates. They use their legs to push a giant boulder and send it at full force to their enemies. Zoro and Sanji managed to stop the boulders by using their techniques. It appears to be based on real-life dung beetles. It appeared in Episode 98. Known Creatures in Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer (1964) * Bumble the Abominable Snow Monster Known Creatures in Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer Forces of Destiny Trivia Category:Characters Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Characters Category:Animals Category:Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer Forces of Destiny Characters Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Characters